


~Magnus Heals Alec~

by orphan_account



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Caring Magnus Bane, Healing, Injured Alec, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Mundane Simon Lewis, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Sizzy - Freeform, Sweet Magnus, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ""Shh," I said soothingly. Catarina was way better at this than me. “Isabelle will be back soon, but for now you just need to sleep,” My other hand went to his hair, running a thumb over his forehead. He took a deep breath, trying to fight his drowsiness. I smiled as he lost magnificently, small snores filling the empty infirmary."Basically an Alec Lightwood appreciation oneshot, from Magnus's POV :) Heavily inspired by The Mortal Instruments movie, but also a lot of my own ideas.





	

movie clip:<https://youtu.be/1HNnnk-fmaQ>

I hurried down to the institute basement, scribbling a list of ingredients on a scrap of paper. Did these Shadowhunters have to keep getting themselves hurt? And why Alexander? Worry grabbed my stomach in an iron fist and squeezed it. I walked faster to the infirmary, hearing Isabelle’s voice.

“Where the hell is Hodge? We don’t have much time,” She said, moving away from Alec’s bedside and over to the table where a mundane boy stood. I strode dutifully into the infirmary, straight to Alec.

“Does this look right to you?” he questioned, and Isabelle just started mixing faster. The mundane boy picked his head up and glanced over at me. “Hey, look,” Izzy spun around. I touched Alec’s hair, frowning at the cuts he had on his pretty face. He barely looked like he was breathing.

“Hey!” She exclaimed. My head snapped in her direction, and she recognized me. “Magnus?” She breathed. I pulled back my hood slightly, and her expression softened. I knew her agitation was fueled by worry for her brother.

“I’m going to need all of this. Lots of it,” I handed her the note and she examined it.

“Take this,” She handed the note to the mundane boy and sent him down the hallway.

I gently started to move aside the bandaging on his hand. She showed me the main damage, some demon had gotten him in the back of the neck. His lips parted slightly and he breathed in little pants. I felt his forehead, and he was burning up. He didn’t look much different from the first time we met, but some of the angelic glow had faded from his cheeks. It was quite sad. Izzy watched me as I lifted my hand, preparing to do a little healing magic on Alec. Nothing major, just something to ease the pain until they got the ingredients for the salve I needed. I poured some of my energy into Alec, and his breathing got calmer. I relaxed a bit.

“He looks like he’s responding. He’ll survive,” I informed her. She let out a breath of relief. I paused before doing more magic. “Oh, and be careful. You are being invaded,” With that, Izzy grabbed her blade and went to join the mundane boy. My hand stayed softly on his bandaged one. I did a few more seconds of a healing spell, and when I started to feel a bit tired I paused. Alec’s eyelashes fluttered, and then his eyes opened, and once again I got to see that pretty blue color. It was a deep blue, an ocean blue. His eyes darted around my face, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Magnus?” He asked, like I was the last person he’d expected. I nodded.

“Izzy-” I began, but Alec cut me off.

“Where is she?” He asked, his free hand grabbing my arm. My heart skipped a beat at his touch. Maybe I’d given him a bit too much energy. Immediately he groaned, sinking back onto the pillow. “My head…”

“Shh,” I said soothingly. Catarina was way better at this than me. “Isabelle will be back soon, but for now you just need to sleep,” My other hand went to his hair, running a thumb over his forehead. He took a deep breath, trying to fight his drowsiness. I smiled as he lost magnificently, small snores filling the empty infirmary.

I admired the man on the bed in front of me. He was truly of angel blood, with his high cheekbones and sculpted features. His hair was surprisingly soft, and I resisted the urge to stroke it. His sleeveless fighting gear gave me a good look at his muscular arms, covered with his runes. I loved the stark contrast of his pale skin to his dark, thick eyebrows. He had a cute mouth and a pointed chin. Unfortunately, he had a few bloody cuts on his cheek. I got some ointment and bandages, gently cleaning them off. He just sighed in his sleep, turning his face toward me.

I exhaled, relaxing back in my chair and gazing at Alec. He really was something else. He didn’t seem like a Lightwood to me. He was not like Gabriel or Isabelle, or any of the other Lightwoods I had known before. I was kind of glad Alec was injured. Okay, not like that. But it meant I got to see him again. I memorized the lines of his face, his cupid’s bow and nose and jaw. But I had seen the way he looked at that Jace boy. Why did Herondales have to be so damn attractive? I didn’t even know if he was gay, and the thought depressed me. Unluckily and luckily for Alec, I was not the type to give up easily. I remembered the way he looked at me when I called him hot. Utter confusion.

I busied myself with cleaning up his bedside table. It had been at least half an hour. I frowned. Where was Isabelle? Alec gasped in his sleep, frowning deeply. The look made my heart ache a bit. I sat next to him, murmuring softly and briefly holding his undamaged hand to calm him down. I heard the rattling of bottles behind me.

“Oh thank god,” I muttered. Izzy rolled her eyes, handing me the box full of herbs and creams. She went over to Alec’s other side as I began making the salve.

“We got a bit held up,” She said, and her tone led me to think that “held up” meant more than not being able to find ingredients. “We could have used you in our fight,” I raised my eyebrows as I ground the leaves in a bowl.

“I’m not here to fight,” I said, and the question hung unsaid in the air. “I’m… here for Alec,” I finished making the salve and looked at Izzy over my shoulder. She was looking at me with a small smile on her face. I brought it over and when I began applying it to the wound on his neck, he awoke.

“It’s okay,” Izzy stroked Alec’s cheek, and I absentmindedly got jealous, wanting to do that. His eyes shifted to me, but I was focused on the salve. He swallowed quickly.

“It does feel better,” He admitted, and I gave him a quick smile, my eyes flashing into their catlike version as I took his hand and began performing a healing spell onto him. He took another unsteady breath, looking uncertainly at our clasped hands. Izzy just grinned and got some gauze to patch up his neck. I stopped doing the spell but held his hand for a few more seconds. His hands were calloused, fingertips rough from years of holding a bowstring taut. When I pulled my hand away, I swear electricity flickered between our fingers. Izzy left the room, and our eyes met.

“What was that?” He whispered, and he didn’t sound bitter, just utterly confused. For once, I didn’t have a snarky remark. He curled deeper into the covers, and I looked away, unsure of what to do.

 

I stayed in the institute for another day, changing Alec’s bandages and helping him recover faster. I was just about to leave and go back to my apartment when I heard Alec’s voice behind me.

“Wait,” My hand dropped off of the door knob, and I slowly turned around. Alec was up and walking. Once he got a few feet away from me he stopped.

“I… meant to thank you,” He told me. I raised my eyebrows slightly.

“That’s new. Shadowhunters thanking warlocks,” I remarked.

“Do you want to be paid, I can pay you…” Alec said, fumbling around. I raised a hand, stepping closer to him.

“No that’s okay,” I reassured him. He looked at me skeptically, which I guess I earned. I had a reputation as the High Warlock of Brooklyn for being very pricey.

“Are you sure?” He asked again, and I let my imagination run.

“Well, there is one thing I want…” I stepped a bit closer. “How about a date?” I proposed. Alec’s face seemed to be undergoing many emotions at once.

“A date?” He repeated.

“A date. I have lots of money, it’s dates with pretty boys that I am running a bit low on,” I said, and slowly his mouth curved into a smile. He nodded.

“I’ll be sure to get your payment through soon, Mr. Bane,” I heard as I walked to the door.

“Call me Magnus,” I said, and his super concentrated blue eyes sparkled. I sighed once the door was closed. As I made my way down the steps, I couldn’t help myself but to grin. I had a date with Alexander Lightwood.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Malec will definitely be the end of me. Spread love and positivity y'all! :)


End file.
